


Sticky Notes

by nct_aus



Series: YUWIN Stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: College, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_aus/pseuds/nct_aus
Summary: in which Dong Sicheng finally notices Nakamoto Yuta.





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really missing yuwin so here you go!

It was spring which meant the trees were beginning to bloom with small buds of flowers. Yuta began picking them up one by one gifting them to others just to see smiles on their faces. It was one of the highlights of his day, the real highlight of his day was seeing a boy named Dong Sicheng.

"There goes Yuta again gushing over Sicheng again," sighed Taeyong. Yuta had joined his two best friends at their table while he continued admiring Sicheng. "He's whipped your honor! The boy won't even look at us!" Johnny shook his large hand in front of the other's face, yet not earning a single reaction from the flower boy.

Throwing a grape at his head, Yuta finally acknowledged his friends. "Oh, when did you two get here?" Yuta smiled biting into an apple. His friends groaned, " We've been here the whole time and we were here before you!" Taeyong complained also joining Johnny in throwing grapes at their friend.

"Ah guess I got too distracted to not notice... I'm sorry!! Just please stop throwing grapes at me." Yuta frowned picking up the grapes. "We will forgive if you buy us ice cream," Taeyong declared. "Fine. But I'm gonna end up being poor from all the sweets I buy you, tae!" Yuta stood up to buy ice cream for his friends.

While passing Sicheng's group of friends, a brunette decided to stop Yuta. "Hey! You're Nakamoto Yuta right?" Feeling his heartbeat increase, Yuta managed to reply. "U-uh yes? Do you need something?" Yuta nervously smiled. "No, not really but I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a flower earlier! I'm Ten by the way!" Ten smiled cutely.

"O-oh! No problem, it was nice meeting you, Ten!" Yuta quickly walked away, completely forgetting the ice cream. "Hey! Where's my ice cream?" Taeyong gave him a pout. "I'm sorry, this guy named Ten stopped me right infront of Sicheng and I panicked..." Johnny laughed at his friend. "Johnny, stop laughing at me! Sicheng probably saw how awkward and nervous I was!" Hearing that made both of his friends laugh.

"Actually, Yuta, Sicheng wasn't even paying attention to you. He was talking to Kun and Jaehyun," Johnny explained how the pair had been watching Yuta the whole time.

"Oh thank god! I was terrified he had seen what a mess I was!" Yuta sighed in relief. His two friends groaned at Yuta's weak heart. "Anyways, it's almost a week till valentine's day, so what are gonna do for Sicheng this year?" Taeyong asked while stuffing his cheeks with marshmallows. "Well, I'm not too sure what I should do..." Yuta shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

Yuta remembered how stressed he was last weekend because he had no idea what to do for Valentine's day. "Should I just confess and hope for the best? I'm scared someone might ask him before I do..." He began pondering the possibilities. "I say give him something small everyday next week and then when the week is over just confess after school, y'know like those cliché dramas you watch." Johnny offered the idea.

It was pretty cute now that Yuta had thought about it, and everytime the person confessed they were never rejected! "Johnny Suh, you are a genius! Now I have to start planning what I'm going to do if I want to make this work." Gathering his belongings, Yuta rushed out of the cafeteria and went to their classroom ahead of time.

Luckily what he found in his backpack were sticky notes which was perfect for his plan. Yuta began planning the notes in advance for next week.

Once school was out for the day, Yuta quickly rushed to a flower shop to buy a few flowers for when he were to leave the notes on Sicheng's desk. Finally buying the correct flowers and seeking help from the owner, Yuta was sure that his plan was fool-proof.

Quickly rushing to his first class of the day, Yuta set everything on the desk perfectly making sure to snap a photo of his plan in action.

_Your eyes shine like the stars in the night sky._

_-\\-_

"Hey Jae, do you know who left this note and flower on my desk?" Sicheng picked up the blue post-it note with a cute doodle and writing on it. "No, but ask the others," Jaehyun shrugged examining the note. Giving back the note, Sicheng began pondering throughout the class who had left the note with a compliment and a flower on his desk.

Hearing the bell ring, Sicheng picked up his belongings along with the note and flower, and began making his way to his next class. Upon entering he could see many of his classmates chatting amongst themselves, so he decided to ask more of his friends. "Ten, do you think you could help me find out who wrote this for me? I asked Jaehyun, but he didn't know and he didn't see who had left it on my desk. Also do you know why someone would just leave a white flower on my desk?"

Just as Ten began reading the note, Kun had sat right next to him also reading the note. "Our Dong Sicheng has a secret admirer!" Ten squealed. While Sicheng had sighed at Ten gushing over a note, Kun picked up the flower. "Where did you get this camellia flower?" Kun asked.

"So that's what this flower is called then...well, it came with the note. Wait, how do you even know what it's called?" Sicheng gently placed the flower away from any harm. "I visit the flower shop often, so I know all of the flowers in it by now," Kun shrugged, "but I think you'll like to know that the flower has a special meaning behind it. The camellia white flower means 'you're adorable'." Upon hearing this, Sicheng's cheeks were painted with a deep pink color. "So you're telling me that this boy has a secret admirer that knows all this flower stuff? That's so cute!! I need to find out who this person is!" Ten happily smiled.

Meanwhile during the whole class period, Sicheng just sat there pondering what it all meant.

-\\-

"Oh god, I'm so nervous! What if he hates it? Or what if he throws the flower away?!" Yuta panicked while his friends ate lunch. "Yuta, he doesn't seem like the type of person who would do that. Just wait till he comes into the cafeteria to know for sure, now stop worrying and eat." Taeyong tried to comfort him.

Never breaking sight from the entrance, Yuta began to eat to help calm himself down. While talking to Johnny, he looked at the doors just in time to see Sicheng and his friend group making their way to their table. Noticing the flower was being held by the younger boy, Yuta physically relaxed. "See? I told you he'd still have the flower. Now stop worrying and tell us what each of the flowers you bought him mean." Yuta smiled and began explaining to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't fully proof read so if you see mistakes just let me know!


End file.
